


Truth Comes Knocking

by nymeriahale



Series: Love Apparent [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Would I Lie To You? story gives Lee and David the opportunity to reveal to the public that they're living together, they leap at the chance. But some people still find that the idea of two men living together can only be good for a joke...</p><p>Based on episode 4x03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> When I first watched this episode, I knew I had to write fic of this moment. It's taken a while to come together, and it's substantially less angsty than I initially intended, but here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

“I’ve had to prise open my bedroom door for the last two years, ever since the door handle fell off,” David read, looking up as if he couldn’t understand what on earth might be amusing about that.

Lee let Kevin begin David’s questioning, choosing to just smile across at his boyfriend. He did so love getting free points from things like this, little details that they hadn’t known about each other when submitting stories to the researchers, but which he couldn’t imagine not knowing now.

“Do you live on your own?” Brian asked.

“I can answer that,” Lee piped up. Unsurprisingly, the audience seemed to take it as a joke. Brian giggled slightly nervously, looking across at Lee who flicked his eyes up and down Brian in turn, trying to express his disdain for the doubt.

Once the audience had quieted down and David still had not provided his own answer, Brian prompted him again.

“Like Lee said, he can answer that,” David replied, perfectly serious. 

“Fine,” Brian sighed. “Lee, does he live on his own?”

“No, he lives with me,” Lee informed him. “Or I live with him, whichever.” Lee noticed a couple of women in the front row glancing between the two like they believed it, but ultimately the rest of the audience’s amused reaction convinced them. 

“Okay, fine, be difficult,” Brian brushed his hair out of his eyes before moving on to a different line of questioning.

Lee fought the urge to let his shoulders slump a little as the round moved on. He hadn’t really expected to be taken seriously, he supposed. It didn’t stop the dismissal from stinging, though.

***

When the end of the round came, Kevin and Brian both concluded that the story was a lie, and Lee leapt on the chance. “Well, as I do live with him, I know the answer and so will be overriding my teammates. It’s true,” Lee informed Rob confidently.

“David?” Rob questioned.

“As Lee unfortunately knows, it is true,” David pressed the button to light up the screens behind him. “And that’s the problem with giving your truths a series in advance,” he said ruefully.

“But even if you did give the truth a series in advance, that’s only a year ago,” Brian butted in again. “You said you’d had the problem for two years, so if you and Lee were living together he still would have known about it when you submitted your truth.” Lee and David both began to explain the situation, that Lee had moved in with David in the flat he had lived in previously, but both paused to allow the other to speak first. In that time, Brian continued, “I think we’ve found the flaw in your lie,” he said proudly. The audience laughed and applauded, and by the time Rob moved onto the next round not a single one of them was taking Lee and David’s claims seriously.

The two men glanced across at each other while the audience laughed, but ultimately neither wanted to explain the situation only to be dismissed yet again. Like this was some game they were playing, and not their actual lives. 

***

“You know, I used to like Brian Cox,” David said later, as he entered Lee’s dressing room.

“Yeah, me too,” Lee responded, standing to greet David. “Turns out that being pushed back into the closet, intentionally or not, can really put you off a bloke.”

“Whoever would have guessed,” David asked wryly, before leaning in for a kiss. Lee gave him one gladly, cupping the back of David’s head and pulling him in close when he would have moved away. David sunk easily into the kiss, tucking his thumbs up under Lee’s shirt to brush against the skin at his hips, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. It was at that moment that they heard someone rapping at the door. They didn’t bother to separate quickly, and so were still wrapped around each other when the door opened.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry!” came the shocked voice of the one person Lee had not expected to hear; Brian Cox. “I had no idea you were actually together,” he continued as David and Lee pulled further apart and turned to face him. “I feel like a right tool now. God, I’m so sorry,” he repeated.

“Did you want something?” Lee asked, not quite impolitely. He knew Brian hadn’t known, he knew Brian was sorry, but it couldn’t change what had happened.

“No, well, nothing in particular, I was just about to leave and wanted to say, you know, thanks, I had a really good time,” Brian babbled. “I’m so sorry!” He repeated, “But the story, it just didn’t… why would you give it if…? Oh God,” he said, clearly coming to some kind of conclusion. “Shit, were you trying to…? I didn’t mean to stop you like, coming out.”

“We’re not in,” David replied, rather bluntly. “It’s only the prejudice of society that makes you think we’re straight. I’ve certainly never said I am, and neither has Lee. However, unless you widely draw attention to not being straight - or in some cases even if you do - any vaguely suggestive exchange with another man must be a joke. It’s only the view everyone holds, there’s no need to apologise,” he concluded, a tad more sarcastically than he had intended.

“I - I’m really sorry,” was all Brian could say, taken aback by the sudden rant.

“I’m pretty sure that next to none of that was actually aimed at you,” Lee told Brian. Lee laced his fingers with David’s, brushing a thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. 

“Sorry. He’s right,” David smiled tightly, moving closer to Lee and knocking their shoulders together. “It’s just frustrating, sometimes. You were brilliant on the show, by the way,” he told Brian, eager to move on.

“Yeah, you were great,” Lee agreed. “Absolutely hilarious. Loved the ‘This Is My’ story.”

“Thanks,” Brian replied, smiling slightly. “You guys were great too, of course. But I still don’t get the story?” he questioned.

“Lee moved into the apartment I already owned,” David told him shortly. “It’s hardly quantum mechanics. Now, if your curiosity is quite appeased…?” 

“Oh, yes, right. I should,” Brian pointed to the door, backing away slightly.

“I know,” David snapped in response to Lee’s sudden squeeze of his hand. He shut his eyes tightly for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose before sighing. “I’m sorry, Brian. You didn’t know we were together, it’s not your fault. I’m just… tired.”

“It’s fine,” Brian assured him. “I really don’t know how I’d react in your situation. The taxi’s probably here by now anyway, so I’ll get going. Thanks again, I really enjoyed it.” He told them.

“It was great to meet you,” David said sincerely, and Lee echoed the sentiment, bidding him farewell.

“Okay, bye, sorry again!” Brian ducked out the door.

“You okay?” Lee asked, turning back to face David.

“Not really,” David sighed, stepping gratefully into the embrace Lee offered. He wrapped his arms tightly around Lee’s waist, burying his head in Lee’s neck and enjoying the feeling of Lee’s calming fingers stroking through his hair. He hated this, hated the feeling of dismissal the audience’s laughter had generated, hated feeling like he was hiding while knowing he wasn’t. He had been so much better over the last year, Lee had helped so much by just staying with him through everything, and David hated that a tiny incident such as this could knock him right back down again.

“Come on, let’s go,” Lee said softly, pulling away and taking David’s hand once more. He didn’t let go all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took slightly longer to post than I had intended! I started a new job soon after writing the last fic, and it's taken me a while to settle into things. I might write a short scene of Lee comforting David some more and post that soon, but I wanted to get this up before I leave for holiday tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and as always constructive criticism is always welcomed :)


End file.
